Arcane revalations: chapter two
by Card Queen Selphie
Summary: The second part to this story, it gets weird.


Arcane Revelations: Ultimate reign

Chapter two

Fujin seethed with anger, her hatred welling up inside her. Raijin could sense it, he felt her animosity, as he slowly backed away from her. Rinoa looked up to view this whole scene, she knew she had gone a little too far, after all it was her who sent Squall unknowingly to his death. Tears welled up in her eyes when she remembered. And there sat Fujin leaning lovingly over her friend, her protector. She caught herself immediately, What the hell was she doing? Seifer would hate to be thought of like this, he hated when people over dramatized the situation, and she was doing just that. _He will be back _she thought, _and even if he's not I'll still have Raijin, right? _ She tried to comfort herself with these thoughts when she knew all too well that in the back of her mind she was weeping like a little child praying for him to come back. Fujin sat up straight, her hand glided over to Seifer's throat, with one upward motion she ripped off his necklace, and she stared at it for a minute and then tried it on herself. She stood up, her left foot slowly pushing her body upward, her body shook all over, but she was able to control herself for the time being. "HEARTILY" she yelled, her eye focused on the sorceress. Rinoa was in no shape to fight, emotionally at least. "REVENGE" A gust of wind surged over Fujin, her hair blown back by the fierce gale. Her shuriken stood ready to fight, completely junctioned and ready to go. Selphie stood up in front of Fujin. "Fujin stop! This is Rinoa, she's one of us."

"NEGATIVE." Fujin stated firmly. "NEVER ONE OF US!" she added as she advanced slowly, step by step. "Fujin I won't let you kill Rinoa!" Selphie stared Fujin down, scared out of her wits. 

"AGREED." Fujin said at last and extended her hand in friendship. Selphie smiled and jumped up and down in a most unusual celebration of her unexpected victory. Fujin smiled halfway, grabbing Selphie's hand and with the other one, plunging her shuriken into her chest. "YOU FIRST." Fujin smiled as she brought Tilmett to the ground, Raijin's eye stayed fixed of Fujin, she looked…like…Seifer. "SELPHIE!" yelled Zell. "You bitch, what the hell gives you the right to…" he stopped when he saw the look she had on her face. Fujin ignored the wuss and turned to face Rinoa…but she was gone. Disappeared during the commotion. "STUPID" she yelled while smacking her hand to her forehead. Raijin came closer to Fujin and attempted to give her a hug but she pushed him off violently. "NOT HELPING?" he stuttered, "Yeah Fuu, I'll help ya, ya know. You're my best friend ya know." She smiled and nodded then turned to the others. "HELP OR STAY AWAY." She stated. "Yeah, anyone that ain't helping is in the way, ya know. " Raijin added. "NOT GO, DIE." She turned to the gang and nodded her head to confirm her half sentence. She poked and prodded for their answers. "CHICKENWUSS?" she began. Zell stood firmly but said, "Hella no, I ain't revenging Seifer's mean ass." He turned around and walked off quietly, "but I'll get you for killing Selphie." Fujin nodded and continued. "INSTRUCTOR?" Quistis began to decline, but Irvine stopped her. "If I may say something, Oh lovely Quisty….I do believe that this pretty little lady has a valid point here. Now it's to my knowledge that…" Quistis slapped him. "What the hell are you babbling about Tex.? That bitch killed Selphie and My Squall and there is no way in hell I'm letting you drag me into this shit again!!" Irvine smiled and excused himself. "Quisty, may I speak to you…for a tiny bit please." She sighed angrily and stomped over to Irvine. "Think of it this way, we pretend we're on her side for awhile, you know to save our lives and then we screw her over and…." Quisty waved her hand in her face. "You have no intention of screwing her over, you just wanna screw her. And what do you mean we Mr. Kinneas!"

He smiled stupidly. "My motto: 'Run away, run away and live to love another day.'" He stated proudly standing tall and grinning from ear to ear. "That is the biggest load of Crap I have ever heard. But I'll do it, maybe we can distract her by joining her and then…" Irvine inadvertently nodded along as Quistis spilled the plan. After several minutes they casually slid back to where Fujin and Raijin stood. Quistis had the fakest smile on earth. "Why not!" she said happily. Fujin and Raijin turned to each other and smiled. This was gonna be fun.

THE NEXT MORNING, 10:00 AM EST:

Raijin smiled, feeling the sun shine on his face, feeling the breeze…Well…blow the legs of his pants together…he liked that, which was normally why he wore baggy pants…normally. "Ahh, morning, ya know." He breathed in the fresh air and clapped his hands together. "This is the perfect day to go Rinoa hunting, ya know. I mean the birds are all singing and they got a fresh supply of hot-dogs ya know. " His voice trailed off as Fujin stood in the quad staring out unto the land. It was green and lush, she enjoyed it thoroughly for it was rare that she even made a trip to the Galbadian peninsula, especially without Seifer. She felt naked without him, just like Rinoa had stolen her clothes instead of a man, she felt vulnerable and yet strangely empowered. "NOT INTERESTED" she exclaimed with great constraint. Raijin stopped and looked at her carefully, there was something about her lately, something…. Well scary…more so than usual. He quickly shrugged this feeling off and continued ranting aimlessly about the condition of this fine spring morning. The rambling was soon broken, however, by none other than Lady Quistis and her knight in shining leather, Irvine Kinneas. "How ya'll doing this morning?" Irvine walked straight up to Fujin who was less than enthused. "I trust you slept well darlin'" exclaimed Irvine with great vigor. She made no effort to reply. "Irvine!" yelled Quistis from behind. "Shouldn't we refrain from any…. Um…irritations, on our part I mean." Irvine tipped his hat and nodded in defeat. He kicked back in a lawn chair and sighed. "So when does all the fun start? I was hoping to get to see you in action." He said as he winked alluringly in Fujin's general direction. She didn't move much. "What he means is when is this…operation, if you will, going to take place?" Fujin turned and sat down by Raijin. "WHENEVER" she said. They were stunned, she was armed to the teeth and seemingly had this whole vengeance thing planned out and yet she had no idea about how to kick it off. "You don't know do you?" asked Quistis calmly. Fujin looked offended, but nodded sheepishly. She was so embarrassed, with Seifer it was much simpler… just follow him. Whatever he said, follow him, it was simple enough and there were no questions asked. Irvine sighed and stepped forward with his plan, all be it a small one. "Okay here," he started while picking Fujin up and placing her in an upright position, he fixed her eye patch and straightened her out while she fidgeted around, then with a clearing of his throat he continued. "Okay, now pretend I'm Seifer." Fujin stepped back in surprise, she had to catch herself before she burst out laughing. "YOU?" Irvine stopped and glanced around, "Who else? I mean not like I'm Seifer and all, but like follow me, Kay?" She tipped her head to the side and sighed heavily. Irvine smiled and plopped down on the ground, "I give up, Quisty…." 

Quistis was severely annoyed right now. "You had the right approach, at least." Quistis stood up and proclaimed herself to be Seifer just as Irvine had done before her, only with a tad more grace. "Now, since I am obviously the only one with any common sense," she claimed as she glanced over at Irvine, " I suppose the first thing we need to do is find Rinoa. Of course if you knew anything about her at all you would've know where to look for her." She paused for a moment to gloat to herself, she loved being the smart one. "And you do, ya know?" said Raijin. "Of course I do, ya know…I mean, of course I do. " "WHERE?" Fujin stated soundly. "Are you all dense? She probably went to Timber! That is where her people are, or don't you remember? So all we have to do is take the train to Timber, brilliant." Said Quistis, proudly patting herself on the back. They all stared in disbelief. "What?!" she said. Fujin pointed to the scenery below the floating garden. "What?" she said again. Fujin sighed heavily and pointed harshly at the town below. "TIMBER!" she shouted. "Oh," Quistis was defeated, how could she NOT recognize this scenery. "I knew that." Raijin raised an eyebrow. "No you didn't ya know. You're stupid." This certainly broke Quistis' self-confidence. 

TIMBER TOWN SQUARE, 10:43 am EST:

The small town of Timber was bustling with the everyday hum of the local residents as they went about their daily routine with nothing to stop them. The Galbadian army had long since cleared out since Timber had gained its long awaited independence. It was no longer considered part of Galbadia, much to the delight of every villager there. The town had grown some in size as well, new businesses were coming in and the old ones were growing with commerce and the population had become incredible. Now it was clear to them that Timber actually almost matched the size of Deling City, all which had occurred in a few short years. The sorceress wars were long since over and the continents were finally upholding some sort of long-term treaty. It had then occurred to them that finding Rinoa in a city like this would be extremely difficult and painfully annoying, especially being that she was a sorceress, but it was a task that simply had to be completed, for Seifer. 

"Is Seifer really worth all this?" asked Quistis firmly. Fujin didn't hesitate a moment in kicking the shit out her left shin. "RAGE!" she screamed. "Ow, okay okay, sorry I asked. I forgot that Seifer was like some sort of Deity to you, not that he is…or was." Quistis flinched her eyes and drew back expecting another torturous flail from Fujin, but thankfully she was deep in thought and hadn't heard the comment, nor would she have cared. "So where do we start, ya know?" asked Raijin. "Although I hate to admit it, Raijin's right. This city is huge it would be notably difficult, if not unfeasible, to actually find Rinoa in a place of this enormous size." "Where's you're sense of chivalry, Quisty? The lady needs our help and I for one will stick by her come any obstacle." Irvine interrupted. "Gimme a break!" Quistis commented as she rolled her eyes at his stupidity. 

Fujin lifted her head and turned to face her companions and Raijin. "SPLIT UP!" she said. She was precise and to the point, as always. "Isn't that dang…" Raijin started, but was cut off immediately. "ENOUGH! SPLIT!" She yelled. "Who goes with who, ya know?" Raijin inquired. Fujin stopped to think for a split second. "TREPE/RAIJIN. FUJIN/KINNEAS" she stated. "But Fuu, I'm your best friend ya know." Fujin didn't give a flying fuck. "CARE NOT! GO!" Raijin sighed and stomped off loudly with the instructor following close behind him. He mumbled all the way. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, Fuu." Said Irvine winking at the albino. Fujin stayed quiet for a long moment, her hair waving in the soft breeze that blew through the town. She closed her eyes and smiled, this was it. She clenched Seifer's coat firmly and smiled. Now or never, find that bitch and destroy anything that gets in her way that was all then her…I mean Seifer's soul could rest in peace finally. She smiled a crooked, half-assed smile and turned to face Kinneas. Her hand slowly moved up to her eye and hovered around there for a moment, her finger tracing circles on it before totally removing it, underneath her eyes glowed a brilliant shade of blue, almost ethereal. Kinneas knew those eyes…. Seifer. "So it is." She said at last. That smile trailing off into his mind, leaving it scared, empty.

Chapter three coming soon. Please review.


End file.
